Rainy with a Chance of Lollipops
by sanjee-chan
Summary: Like the rain? Like lollipops? Now the hard hitting question, like Trafalgar Law? Yes? Then I guess you'd like this story. Although it's more of a drabble and the lollipop part won't make sense until later. (Blame my friend) And one last thing, this is an xReader type of story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So it was raining and I didn't have anything to do since I just really wanted to go to the beach outside. Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you guys, I'm currently on vacation right now. So let's add that to my reasons why I haven't updated anything for over a month. Anyway, Berry64's request from dA popped into my mind. So this is inspired by her request to write a LawxReader story with the theme of 'Under the Rain'. Title was given to me by my IRL beta who is basically this girl I met while on vacation. She's sitting right here next to me as I type. Well, the title will make sense later. I hope.**

* * *

_Summary: Like the rain? Like lollipops? Now the hard hitting question, like Trafalgar Law? Yes? Then I guess you'd like this story. Although it's more of a drabble and the lollipop part won't make sense until later. (Blame my friend)_

* * *

The rain pattered gently on the sidewalk. Opening your hands, you stretched them out to feel the water. Cold and tingly. You pocketed your hands as you stepped out of the shade. Water splashed against your hair because your rain coat didn't have a hoodie. You made a mental note to buy a new one later.

Looking up at the late afternoon sky, you blinked as rain drops fell onto your eyelids and the water trailed down your face. You chuckled and closed your eyes as the water trickled down your chin to your neck. You were enjoying the rain when it stopped all of a sudden. You pouted and opened your eyes.

A young man with scruffy black hair and a tan complexion was holding an umbrella above your head. You couldn't see his eyes properly because of the fluffy white hat on his head. Your pout turned into a scowl. What was this guy's problem?

He raised an eyebrow at you.

Your eyes widened in realization. Of course. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

He held a hand up, making you stop your apology. He gave you a nod and led you back to the sidewalk. You watched him walk away for a while before deciding to follow him.

"Ehey!" you ran after him. "Do you know any apartments in this area?"

You had already caught up with him before you said the second part so you slightly wondered why he hadn't answered your question. Shrugging, you decided he had something else on his mind or he didn't want to answer or he was mute. Either way, you kept on following him.

* * *

"Thanks," you mumbled softly as you approached a tall building.

Without uttering a single word, he entered the apartment building with you at his heels.

The lobby was furnished lightly and the reception desk was empty. People probably skipped work when it rained. He ascended the stairwell. Was he going to show you to a nice apartment or something? Your mind began calculating the possibilities. Was he a rapist? You cringed and almost ran for the door when you realized that he didn't act or look like the rapist type. Or maybe he did. Those sideburns were the looks...

Against your better judgment, you walked after him.

* * *

"Nice apartment," you breathed.

From where you stood, you could see the apartment's living and dining area. The living area had walls lined with bookshelves and a small coffee table sandwiched in between two sofas. The dining area had a patterned wooden table with six chairs, a fridge, a well equipped kitchen and cupboards hanging from the walls. There was a sliding glass door by the kitchen that gave you access to a back entrance and a view of another building. There were also two other doors that led to who knows where.

He turned to look at you and spoke, "You're still here."

Shocked by the fact that he can actually talk, it took you a few seconds to register his statement. "I can leave if you want," you gestured to the door, frankly you felt like you were intruding.

"I don't really care," he headed to the kitchen, dropped his umbrella on the table and draped his rain coat over a chair. He was wearing a feathered blue jacket with an orange smiley underneath. He rolled up his sleeves and opened the fridge.

"Captain!" two little boys burst out of a door and raced each other to the kitchen. They had cute faces that contrasted with their bright hair, auburn and the other sparkling white. "We want food!"

You looked at them quizzically which caused them to notice you.

"Captain, who's she?" the auburn haired one asked.

There was a short pause before he spoke, apparently looking for some sort of excuse. He couldn't just tell them, 'Oh, there was a girl that followed me for some reason and I don't really care if she intrudes at all'. "A guest," he answered flatly as he straightened up with an egg tray in his hands. "Treat her nicely and stop calling me 'Captain'. It's stupid."

"Okay, Captain!" the two chimed.

He rolled his eyes and continued to whisk eggs together in a bowl.

"What are you standing there for? You should sit down here!" the two kids called at the same time.

"Thank you," you smiled at them and took a seat next to the white haired one.

You twirled your fingers as you patiently waited for, well, something. You looked around the room for something interesting to look at, gaze falling on the man who was currently pouring milk into the bowl. You heard shushed bickering at your side, making you face the two kids. They were pushing and sending half-hearted threats to one another. The white haired one raised both hands in defeat and turned to face you.

"Are you Captain's girlfriend?" he asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"NO! / No." you screamed as 'Captain' just bluntly said it.

"Oh, good. We don't like you that much, yet."

"That's harsh," you pouted and rested your elbows on the table.

"Captain's last girlfriend liked playing Xbox with us," the auburn one said.

"But she's also very mean and violent and she didn't like our stories," the white haired one added. "I wonder why Captain liked her."

"You guys have to stop telling people those stories and calling me 'Captain'," he placed four plates on the table and pushed one to you as the children grabbed their own plates and began eating in a really messy way. Which looked oddly adorable.

"Thanks," you put a small piece of the omelet in your mouth. "Tastes good."

He took a plate for himself and sat across from you.

"So, are these your kids?" you asked after a while of silence.

The man stopped eating and closed his eyes while the kids dropped their forks. "We don't even look alike!" the kids shouted comically.

"I'm sorry," you raised both of your hands, a gesture the kids used earlier. "So, what were you doing out in the rain?" you directed your question to the man, deciding not to touch on the subject of 'how are all of you related'.

"Offering a girl some shade," he answered around a mouthful of food. "Which she so kindly scowled at."

He said everything so calmly that you couldn't help but feel guilty. "I'm really sorry about that, if there's any-"

"It happens," he finished eating and leaned against the back rest.

"Nee-san," the white haired one nudged you with his elbow. "Are you gonna eat that?" The man glared at him and he slumped back into his seat. "Never mind."

All of a sudden, a melody that reminded you of a nice winter filled the room. The man reached into his pocket, took his phone out, swiped a thumb over the screen and the sweet melody disappeared immediately. He brought the phone to his ears and started talking.

"Chopper-ya, what-," he stopped abruptly as he listened intently to the person on the other side of the line. "I'll be right there."

He grabbed his rain coat and then hastily left the room, leaving the door open. The children pouted and leaned against the table. You stood up and gave a small wave to the children.

"I guess I'll be leaving too. You can have my food if you still want it."

"Nee-san!" they whined. "Don't leave! Captain will be gone for a really long time!"

"How do you know that?" you asked, crouching down to be at level with them. For children, they seemed very trusting to strangers. Well, they were calling you, 'nee-san'. Had their 'Captain' never taught them about, 'Never talk to strangers' or something like that at the very least?

They simply pouted at you.

"Okay, I guess I can stay until he comes back."

"Yay!" they tackle-hugged you, almost making you fall. "We're Penguin and Shachi, by the way. What's your name, nee-san?"

"It's _."

"_-neesan, what's for dinner?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

* * *

You fell face first into the sofa and let out a groan. You had cooked the children all sorts of food earlier. Fried chicken, curry, steak, and a whole lot more. Their appetite reminded you of someone. Chuckling, you brought your arms underneath your head and breathed a sigh of relief. At least Shachi and Penguin had gone to their room right after dinner and telling you countless, probably made-up, stories about 'Captain' Law (the vampire one was the best although you wondered what'd happen if he found out that they told you his name without his permission), giving you enough peace and quiet to clean the dining and living area with the broom you found.

After a few minutes of rest the door to the children's room opened with a soft squeak. You cracked an eye open with great effort. Why did they wake up? Oh, no, don't tell me. They believe in the monster under the bed? That'd be just sad. You decided to ignore them, hoping they'd just go away or fall asleep on the floor or something. Okay, now that's just cruel.

"_-neesan," Penguin stood by your side while Shachi rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"_-neesan," Shachi shook you slightly causing you to groan.

You lifted your head up from your arms to look at the two sleepily. "What is it?"

"We can't sleep," they laid their heads on the sofa next to you.

"Why?" you turned around completely to face them.

"Penguin had a bad dream," Shachi pointed sleepily at Penguin.

"Why are you here then?" you yawned and covered your mouth.

"He woke me up," he explained as Penguin climbed into the sofa with you. "Can we sleep with you?"

"I think Penguin already beat you to it," you chuckled as said person nuzzled you. "Come on Shachi." He showed you a toothy smile as you wrapped an arm around him. "Night."

* * *

Law brought a hand to his forehead as he walked back home. He forgot to cook food for the little idiots. He groaned, he hoped that they managed to make noodles on their own and hadn't miraculously started a fire. He stopped in his tracks, the thought bringing a smile to his face.

He looked up at the night sky which had recently stopped raining and let out a sigh. "Cora-san…"

He then looked at the road ahead of him and let out another sigh, this one sounded sadder than the last. He checked his watch to look at the time. 3:32, it read.

"Shit," he picked up his pace and began running.

Soon the apartment building came into view and since the front door would be locked at this time, he turned right into the alleyway. Skidding on the wet cement, he was thankful that he was wearing his favorite boots. Reaching the part of the alley that was close to his apartment, he jumped up to pop the latch that held the ladder in place.

"Those idiots have fucking school tomorrow," he gritted his teeth as he tried to get a grip on the wet metal. "They can't be late again."

After climbing the ladder, he jogged up the slippery metal stairs until he reached the floor his apartment was on. Panting slightly, he took his keys out of his pocket and opened the glass door. He threw his rain coat on the floor and opened the door to the kid's room.

"Not here," his eyebrows scrunched up. "I told them they can't sleep in my-"

Soft snoring sounded from the living area and he twisted around to check the source. If some weird ass thief accidentally slept on the sofa, he would be gutted by the scalpel Law always kept with him. Or if that was his narcoleptic friend then he would be sent to the hospital for meds. So he was surprised when it turned out to be a girl with his two little idiots.

"She's still here," and in the back of his mind, he wondered why she was sleeping with them.

Hadn't the kids driven her insane by the weird stories they told? Stories about him being a terrorist who abducted people off the streets and tortured them in a secret underground place. Or the other one wherein he was a vampire. (How can he be a vampire when he was as tan as heck?) Or that he was a rapist. The third one was a killer. A lot of people ran away screaming when the kids told that story in the park. Did he seriously look like a rapist? He was going to check the mirror again tonight.

He checked the room for any possible messes but found none. In fact, the room seemed cleaner than it was when he left it. He wandered into the kitchen to get a really late dinner. That was when he noticed the note that was left on the table next to a bowl.

_The kids made me cook a lot of stuff. I hope you don't mind us using the stuff in the fridge. But I would pay if it's needed. Anyway, I cooked some food for you as well. The kids said you'd like it. They also kind of 'helped' in making it. But if you don't like it, there's still some chicken and curry left in the fridge. PS the kids made me stay over_

He folded the note and pocketed it. He lifted the plate that was placed on top of the bowl to make sure that the food stayed fresh. Smirking, he took one onigiri in his hand and opened it, salmon bits with a matching pink sauce was the filling, no umeboshi. The little idiots actually knew what he liked. He ate it in one bite and took another one from the bowl before opening the fridge. He found the aforementioned curry and wiped some sauce from the rim of the bowl to taste it. A certain friend of his would be delighted in the savory taste.

Closing the fridge, he went back to the task at hand, eating his favorite food. After he finished eating, he washed the bowl and took one last look at the sleeping trio on his couch before heading into his room. He groaned inwardly at the mess but decided to deal with it another day. He walked into his bathroom and checked his reflection in the mirror. Maybe it was the sideburns that made him look like a rapist. Shaking his head, he proceeded with brushing his teeth.

Yawning, he walked out of the bathroom after finishing his business. He stripped his shirt off and dove into his bed. Late night shifts at the hospital was so not his thing. His insomnia would also probably not let him sleep for a while. He bunched up his blanket and hugged it. Oh, well. It happens.

* * *

**A/N: You know what, guys? I just realized that this is the third story I've published today. If you want to check out the other two it's 'One Piece Academy' and 'Wonders of the Seven Seas: Light of the Lost City'. The first one is a xreader type and the second one is with OCs and canon characters. Anyway, what do you guys think about this chappie? Do you like it? And I just seriously think that Shachi and Penguin would be so cute as kids. Suggestions and questions are also accepted. If you found any mistakes please tell me. Please Fave, Follow and Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: CaptainCommanderLucy, I know. Law might seem a lot OOC in the last chapter because he let someone he didn't know into his house. But I don't think he'd actually care if someone did go in. Or maybe I misunderstood your review… Anyway, thank you for your review. I'll try to keep Law's character in check. Also, the words in italics are the reader's thoughts. I'm sorry for not posting sooner. I don't really have much of an excuse just the basic 'I don't have the time to'. I hope this doesn't suck. I DO NOT OWN PIECE.**

* * *

"Wake up."

"I'm a big girl, mommy."

"Pancakes."

"Captain's boxers."

You snorted. _Captain's boxers?_ Your half-asleep mind went at a meter per hour.

"Stop dreaming, Shachi-ya."

_Shachi. Now there's a familiar name_. You turned to your side and felt the cushion underneath you disappear. You let out a groan as you hit the floor. You blinked sleepily and yawned.

"Wake up. Lady-ya here got off the couch already."

_Lady-ya? _You craned your head upwards towards the voice that just spoke. Your eyes locked onto a muscular tanned body. Your mouth fell open and you started blushing, unable to form a single word. His toned abs looked so beautiful in the morning light that filtered from the… _Wait, a minute. What am I thinking!?_

Law looked down at you, "What are you doing, Lady-ya? Close your mouth, flies might go in."

You closed your mouth and bit your lip. _So hot. That flies part was slightly embarrassing though._

Just then a distant scream sounded and reverberated in the room. Law looked to the glass wall by the kitchen. In the opposite building, a girl stood by one of the open windows with a camera in hand. She was obviously taking pictures. The girl then squealed happily and ran off.

"Well, today's her lucky day," Law mused to himself then turned to the sleeping children on the couch. "Shachi-ya, Penguin-ya. Don't make me repeat myself."

They made no response other than to drool on the couch.

"Move, Lady-ya." You crawled off to the side and watched as Law threw the kids into their room. "Get a fucking bath and change already!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes. You stared at him. He stared at you.

"So are you going to leave or not?"

"M-m-me?" you pointed to yourself for confirmation just in case.

"Yes, you," he sighed as the door opened and Shachi walked into the room whilst dragging a sleeping Penguin by the leg. "You can't stay here forever you know."

"But…" you trailed off while Shachi sat by the table and kicked Penguin in the head causing the latter to open his eyes before closing them again. _Well he did have a bad dream last night._

"Just make sure to be gone before I come back. It's not like my apartment is a charity institute." Law grabbed Penguin by the collar and dumped his butt on a chair.

_And I just started to think that he was a nice guy especially since he told me that I didn't have to pay for the food last night. _"I'm not a hobo," you hung your head as Shachi grabbed the food that was prepared on the table and began eating while Penguin crashed face first into his food.

"I never said you were." Law rested an elbow on the table and leaned his head against his hand. "I'm just saying you have to leave soon." He turned to look at Shachi and Penguin. "Oi, wake up. Let's go. You're almost late for school."

Penguin immediately woke up and sniffed as the rice fell from his face. "Wh-What?"

"Get your bags," he called as he stood up and walked to the door. "It's 7:42. You'll be late."

"But I haven't eaten yet!" Penguin whined and banged his fists on the table.

"That's because you slept on it!" Shachi laughed in between mouthfuls.

"Get your bags now!" Law ordered.

"Aye, aye, Captain."

_They really do call him Captain, so cute~ _You then mentally slapped yourself at that thought. _Do not get attached, you have to do something, remember? But they're so cute~ Enough of this, woman! _As you had your internal debate, the two children ran back to their room and walked out after a few seconds. Law stood by the door as he watched them bicker in the hallway.

Just as he turned to leave he spoke, "Oi, eat that and leave soon."

Your gaze lowered to the table where you still sat. There was a plate of bacon with a couple of onigiri, you had thought that it was Law's so you hadn't touched it at all. "Thanks and, uh-"

He raised a hand in the air as he left. "It happens."

"He doesn't even know my name, does he?" you mumbled to yourself after a while.

* * *

You locked the door to Law's apartment, exited the room and closed it. You looked at your phone, looking over your contact's list. _How am I ever gonna find that guy? _You groaned and walked towards the stair well and descended. Soon, you were out of the apartment building. _Maybe I should ask around first._

"Miaow!" a cat jumped out from the alley behind you.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" you screamed and jumped.

Turning around, you saw the cat scamper towards the other side of the street. You then looked back to the alley to see if anyone else was there. Seeing as there was no one, you returned to the task at hand.

"I wonder what scared it," you thought aimlessly.

You walked towards a coffee shop that was directly outside of the apartment building you were in. There were a few people around but none of them looked familiar to you, so you immediately went to the counter. A young girl was watching over the shop, she had a clipboard at hand and a cheerful smile.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning," you greeted back.

"Is there anything you'd like? We have lattes, they're the best~"

"No, thank you," you politely refused. "Actually, I came here to ask something."

"Information?" she asked thoughtfully. "About what?"

"A person," you placed your hands on the counter.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can help you with that," she explained. "Although people from the circus might know something. They're the best~"

"Circus?"

"Hei," she smiled as she wrote something on her clipboard and handed you the paper. "I know someone who stays there! His name's A-chen. He's the best~"

_Hmm… She keeps on saying the same-_

"Hei, aren't you going to take it?" she looked sad, thinking you didn't want her help.

"Ah," you accepted the piece of paper she gave you. "Thank you."

* * *

_This is a joke, right? Or maybe I read it wrong…_

You scrutinized the piece of paper the girl had given you before you left. She had drawn a childish looking map on it. And it indicated some sort of plaza which was directly above some sort of X mark which you thought was supposed to be the coffee shop. Either that or the latte you drunk earlier was playing with your brain. Regardless, you decided to follow the directions.

* * *

The sounds hit you before you even saw the plaza. Cheerful, lively, fun music echoed across the area. Crowds were present despite the scorching afternoon sun overhead. And pitched in the corner were dozens of huge tents. It surely didn't look like a circus and that one corner looked more like... a bunch of tents. If anything at all, it looked and sounded like a musical park where people usually took walks and stuff like that.

As you entered the plaza, a lot of street vendors came to sell you things. You just told them no and they left you alone except for some rather persistent ones. So you hid behind a flower pot and waited them out before heading to the tents.

* * *

"And what do you think you're doing here!?"

"Aka hana…" (That means red nose in Japanese, for the forgetful people.)

"WHHAAAT!?"

"B-b-banana! I meant banana!"

"You think my nose looks like a red banana!?"

"No! No!" you shook your head and then added in a quiet voice. "It actually looks like a red tomato…"

Apparently, the person you were talking to heard your last comment. "WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"Buggy!" a woman in really skimpy clothing which consisted of a bra, pants and a cape, walked into the scene. "Don't talk to clients like that!"

"But Alvida-san!"

"Silence," the woman snapped her fingers, turned to you and continued in a smooth voice. "What're you here for? The circus isn't starting until night time. Or do you want to join us?"

"I'm looking for someone. I heard that you might have some information."

"You heard right," she put a knuckle to her chin. "Who're you looking for?"

You told her his name.

"No, I don't know him. But I'll tell you if any of my boys do know," she sighed as she walked back into the tent she came from. "Come back for the show later, won't you, darling? I might know something by then."

"Ah, sure."

* * *

"It's almost nighttime," you thought as you passed by a bookstore. "I still haven't found a place to stay. Maybe that Law-guy will let me-"

"I KNEW IT!" someone yelled from behind you.

"WHAT THE FUDGECAKES!" you screamed and ran.

"OI! WAIT A MINUTE!" the person behind you yelled, as he chased after you.

"AS IF I'LL WAIT!" you retorted.

"I JUST WANNA ASK YOU SOMETHING!" he caught up with you and grabbed you by the arm.

"JUST KILL ME NOW! I GOT A LOW THRESHOLD FOR PAIN!" you began sobbing but then you realized what he said. "Wait, what?"

"Are you Law's new girlfriend?"

"EH!?"

* * *

**A/N: Gomenasai. I totally suck at writing. This chapter is a failure. Oh, well. I need a lot of practice to make nice stories. And I hope that you're not confused by all the line breaks. And I hope the first part of the story didn't confuse you. I actually have a few ideas for this story but I just find it hard to write out. I might actually want to rewrite it. So, I hate to ask you this but please tell me what you think of this chapter, say if it's good or bad in the reviews. Even just one of your opinions will be enough. There are also a bunch of other stories I'd like reviews on. So if you have time please check out 'Brothers' and 'Wonders of the Seven Seas: Light of the Lost City'. Even just one review makes my day~ Please Fave, Follow and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again, cupcakes~ Anyway, did you guys know that xreader stories are not allowed on FanFiction? Well, to make it simple, this story is in danger of being removed. Or something like that. So, as back-up, I have also published this story on deviantART and tumbLr. Links are on my profile page. Also, big thanks to CaptainCommanderLucy, Guest and Kimi Saruby for reviewing. And CCL, you'll find the answer to your question in this chapter. Italics are the reader's thoughts, okay? Lastly, I finally made a cover! Law is eating a lollipop, yes, that's a lollipop in his mouth. Remember to fill in the blanks with your name~ I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.**

* * *

You groaned and blinked as someone turned the lights of a lamp on.

"Are you Law's new girlfriend?" a deep voice asked.

Shaking your head at the fact that this scene was starting to become one of those things you watched in the movies, you answered plainly. "No, will you let me go now?"

Sighing, the man brought his face up to the light and threw away the megaphone he used to make his voice sound deeper. "Aw, come on. You're supposed to play along. Imagine we're shooting a movie," he suggested with a half-smile, the freckles on his cheek moving with the action.

"Okay, one, I already tried that," you began counting off your excuses with your fingers. "Two, you kidnapped me and brought me to who knows where, three, you're a very inexperienced kidnapper, I mean, who gives their victim snacks? Where'd you buy them?"

He grabbed a chair from the side and sat on it, chest against the backrest. "My friend made them, he's a popular cook. Tastes awesome, right?"

There was a considerable pause before you continued. "Four, you're having a nice chat with your victim and five, I can actually escape since you didn't tie me up or something."

"Oh," he smirked playfully and leaned in close. "You got a kink for bondage?"

"WHAT!? NO!"

"Alright," he laughed as he blocked all your punches. "I was just joking."

* * *

Somehow you ended up driving through the city with the stranger whose name you still had to know. But that wasn't after a lot of protests and a few kicks to the jewels. It eventually smoothed out, though. "Nice car," you said after a while of silence. Your thoughts then wandered to the fact that he knew that you had been to Law's apartment. But you still couldn't figure out his relationship with Law. _Brothers? Friends? Enemies? Past boyfriend? What!? That'd probably explain why he kept on asking you._

"Sweet, huh? Won it in a gamble with a friend," he flexed his fingers against the wheel of his Ferrari.

"Does everything you have come from a friend?" you questioned skeptically.

"My house is a gift from my brother," he explained with a distant look in his eyes but it disappeared almost immediately. "But mostly, yeah."

"Your house is way out of the city though."

"Great for parties if you ask me," he slipped some shades on and his hands left the wheel to shake yours. "Name's Ace, by the way."

"_," you shook his hand reluctantly.

"We're here!" the sports car skidded to a halt in front of the plaza. The man jumped out of the convertible and opened your door before helping you out. He kissed the top of your hand and gave a small curtsy. _For a kidnapper he has some pretty decent manners._ He said goodbye and raced towards the tents, his fire emblazoned jacket fluttering in the breeze as he ran.

"The plaza? Are you here for the circus?" you asked, dumbfounded by his actions.

"I work with the circus!" he called back to you. "See ya at the show!"

"The show," you mumbled softly. You remembered the girl from the circus. She told you she might have answers later on. _It can't be that bad. Although, I wonder how the circus would know, I mean. They're a circus. Aren't they?_

* * *

The circus opened at sundown. Right after a quick dinner, you bought a ticket and entered the main tent. There were already swarms of people inside so it was hard to find a seat. Just then, you remembered that you still hadn't found a place to stay for the night. _Oh, well. I'll worry about that later. The lady with the answers comes first. _"Excuse me, excuse me. Sorry! Ooops, my bad." You bowed your head apologetically to everyone you bumped into in the center aisle.

"Nee-san?" two familiar voices called to you as you passed by the third row.

"Penguin! Shachi!" you walked over to them and they pulled you down on the seat next to them. They were wearing their school uniform, so you concluded that they had been to school earlier. Smiling, you tousled their hair and asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"Captain got bored, so Shachi and I said we should go to the circus!" Penguin laughed and threw his hands up for emphasis.

"He's getting our popcorn," Shachi added as he swung his legs back and forth.

Your eyes widened a bit as you nodded. "Oh." _I didn't really think he was a circus type of guy. More like a 'go to the movies and watch San Andreas' type of guy._

"Oh," Law stood next to you with the popcorn in his hands, he was wearing a black v-neck with yellow spots along the bottom and shades. _Why is he wearing shades in the night? I knew it! He's a rapist! No. That's just stupid. Maybe he's a secret agent? Ugh, whatever, he looks handsome as usual. _ "Hello, Lady-ya."

It took you a long time before you found your voice again. "Erm, hi, Captain?" You emphasized the pet name, because you thought it might help.

"You're in my seat," he ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes as Penguin and Shachi took the popcorn from him and began squabbling over it. _Okay, maybe it didn't help at all. And that move was pretty distracting. And sexy too. Fudgecakes and vanillabars! Stop liking every hot guy you see, woman!_

When you didn't move after two seconds, he raised an eyebrow at hastily stood up to leave but one of the kids grabbed you by the hem of your shirt. "_-neesan stay! Captain, PLEASE!?" They both gave their 'Captain' the puppy eyes.

Law scoffed and took the popcorn from them. "Shut up, you little-"

The children began bawling. _OMG, they're so cute~ Oh, wait they're crying! _Without meaning to, you sent Law a very angry glare. He gave you a look as well and the children continued sobbing.

"What!? They're already seven!" Law rolled his eyes.

You knew you shouldn't have said anything but you never did like seeing children cry. "Doesn't mean you can take their popcorn away! Give it back! NOW!"

He took a step forward and grabbed your chin roughly, his voice came out as a low growl. "Don't order me around, Lady-ya!"

Just then someone from the fourth row cut into your argument. "Hey keep it down! It's about to start! DO something about YOUR CHILDREN!" At these words, Law released his hold on you to stare daggers at the stranger.

"He's/she's not my husband/wife!" you and Law shouted at the same time.

"Well, stop acting like an old married couple and get those two to shut up!" the stranger yelled back, apparently not caring as long as he got what he wanted.

Almost immediately, Penguin and Shachi bit their lips and rubbed their eyes. It looked like they might still cry but they tried to act like brave little boys. Sniffing, Penguin reached out to you. With a soft 'aww' you picked him up and sat in the chair he previously occupied and seated him on your lap. You nuzzled him and soon he wasn't on the verge of tears anymore.

Law's facial expression softened from blazing hell to warm fiery anger, which was in your opinion, a good improvement. He gave an annoyed huff and sat next to Shachi as the circus lights began to dim. Shachi's gaze fell on you and Penguin who were talking in small whispers and laughing softly. He looked at Law who seemed to start relaxing as he grumpily shoved popcorn into his mouth. The boy shook his arm and gave him a pleading look.

Law gave a disgusted groan as his hand dug into the popcorn bucket, "What? You wanna cuddle too?"

Shachi nodded but didn't do anything after Law's initial reaction, slightly embarrassed that 'Captain' rejected him.

Law sneaked a glance at you and Penguin who were smiling as you waited for the show. Seeing him out the corner of your eye, you turned your nose up at him disdainfully. He huffed and placed a surprised yet happy Shachi on his lap, resting his chin on the child's shoulder as he continued eating popcorn. He was probably never ever gonna give that to the kids.

* * *

"SOO COOOL!" Penguin and Shachi fist-pumped along with the other kids.

You yourself were very amazed but being a girl and one with decent manners, you tried to contain yourself and smiled widely instead. Law was polishing off the last bit of popcorn as the lion tamers led by Mohji exited the stage and the next act began. You shifted in your seat as you watched the next person enter the stage, unlike the others he was alone. He wore no shirt and held up both hands as the entire crowd cheered him on. An apparent favorite.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we present the last act, Fire Fist Ace!"

You leaned forward in your seat. "That cocky bastard. He does work here."

Surprised that you knew him, Law flicked a popcorn at you and gained your annoyed attention. "You know him?"

Seeing that he did have a purposeful question, you decided to ignore the fact that he had thrown popcorn at you. "Yeah, he kidnapped me and drove me around town."

"He kidnapped you?" he asked as he threw the now empty bucket behind his head and onto some poor stranger.

"Yeah," you paused with a slight blush, thinking if you should continue. Law noticed your hesitation but not your cheeks. Why in hell, were you blushing anyway?

An agonized cry induced by cheesy popcorn buckets thrown right smack in the eye ensued before Law spoke. "And?"

"Well," you debated on telling him Ace's reason for abducting you, pressing your nose against Penguin's warm sweater for a little focus.

Just as you were about to continue, you heard the entire crowd roar with applause. Ace had donned a staff with both ends ablaze. He spun it in a circle above his head creating the after-image of a flaming wheel. His act continued on for quite a while but you tuned out most of it, because every time you watched your eyes always wandered downwards. Your attention snapped back to him though when he started making fire roses 'bloom' and offering it to various girls that sat on the front row. Their boyfriends glared at Ace but he just gave a mock bow.

You thought his act was finished by then but music started flowing from an unknown source. It sounded Arabic in origin with an undertone filled with bells and deep sounding strings. When he raised both hands in the air, a ton of girls gushed and held placard above their heads with his picture plastered on it, decorated by hearts or words of their devotion. And with another flourish of his hands, the area around the center stage burst into flames nearly obscuring the person in the middle

It looked hot but Ace didn't seem to be bothered as he began dancing to the rhythm. Rocking his hips back and forth in time with the beat as the fire licked across his features, body glistening with sweat. Toned abs, rippling muscles and simply adorable freckles. You couldn't help it anymore and you gave a totally loud squeal along with Ace's other fangirls. But you immediately shut up after that because Penguin gave you a look that said 'are you okay?' But that didn't mean you weren't squealing on the inside as Ace brought his hands down to his hips from his chest though.

* * *

"That dance was horrifying," you lied after Ace's act ended.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Law smirked as he rested his chin on Shachi's head, eyes trained on you. "Your face was practically a radiator. Although, I wouldn't be surprised. Most of the girls come here just for that."

Deciding that now would be a good time to divert the topic, you asked a question. "How does he, you know, not burn?"

"Same way magicians don't get killed when they saw each other in half," he stated matter-of-factly as he noticed Ace approach while the crowd began to leave. You felt slightly disappointed that he had decided to put a shirt on. Slightly.

"Yo, Traffy! Didn't fancy seeing you here! You brought the kids!" he smiled and waved, some of the girls tried going back but they were blocked off and forced to leave. Sad. "And you brought-"

You gave him a glare which he understood quite well.

"Er- your friend," he finished awkwardly as he sat next to Law.

Law raised an eyebrow at the apparent pause but when he didn't say anything, he decided to do it himself. "Lady-ya here, said you kidnapped her."

In a matter of seconds he was on the floor, pleading for his life. "I didn't harass your girlfriend, Law! I SWEAR! Please don't send me to the hospital! The nurses are-!"

"My girlfriend?"

"She is, isn't she? I mean, I saw her walk out of your apartment. Then I followed her, but this cat scared the shit out of me and-"

"THAT WAS YOU!? You almost gave me a heart attack!" you recounted today's earlier events while in the background Shachi and Penguin tilted their heads thoughtfully. Too confused to join the conversation.

Someone coughed, immediately catching your attention. It was Alvida, the lady in the superhero get up (well, her cape makes me think that). "Ah, _. Good to see you made it to the show, an extra five dollars for us. Now, regarding the information you asked for, sadly, none of my boys know."

You gave a down-hearted nod. _It was possible from the beginning anyways._

"Know about what?" Ace stood up from his pathetic position on the floor to face Alvida.

"Oh, Ace! Yes, I forgot to ask you," she admitted apologetically.

"About what?" Ace repeated, hating to be left in the dark.

She told him the name of the person you were looking for.

Ace's eyes darkened as he turned to face you with a sad and forlorn look on his face. "How... How… How do you know him?"

* * *

**A/N: Ohmycupcakes, I don't even know if this thing has an actual romantic plot. It's so ugh. First, you meet Law and unexpectedly get to sleep in his apartment because of his 'kids'. Next, you hesitantly leave, partly because Law doesn't want you to leech off him forever, to go on a quest to find somebody from your past. Lastly, you get kidnapped and it turns out that the kidnapper knows the person you're looking for. So this is why, it's most likely a product of my shitty mind. Oh, and before you get any ideas, this is not an Ace x Reader. It's a Law x Reader. Anyway, I'd like your opinion. When I read your reviews it makes me real happy~ Please Fave, Follow and Review!**


End file.
